


A Full House

by RedHoodie1723



Series: Batfam Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Although he went by Kitten when he was younger and that just adorable, Assassin Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Al Ghul - Freeform, Dark Batfam AU, Dick Grayson is Jester, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Crazy Uncle Edward Nygma, Good Parent Harleen Quinzel, Good Parent Pamela Isley, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Jason Todd is Catlad | Stray, Just a hero dad with all his crazy villain kids, Light Angst, M/M, No Beta, She helps Riddler out of pure spite for her father, She totally murdered the Drakes when she found out they were neglecting Tim, She's like Dick's mother/sister/mentor figure idk, Stephanie Brown is Enigma, Tim Drake is Hemlock, Tim Drake is a Meta, Villain Damian Wayne, Villain Dick Grayson, Villain Jason Todd, Villain Stephanie Brown, Villain Tim Drake, When Dark Batfam is the prompt I bet they were expecting something angsty, damian is tiny btw, grammarly is my beta lol, idk how height works, im making that a tag, is that a tag?, like 4'2" maybe, this is mainly fluff ngl, we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodie1723/pseuds/RedHoodie1723
Summary: Day Two of Batfam Week 2020: Dark Batfam AUWhen Bruce became Batman, he set out to be the hero people needed him to be. What he didn't plan on doing, was accidentally adopting five villain kids.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Harleen Quinzel, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle & Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Edward Nygma, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Pamela Isley
Series: Batfam Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659202
Comments: 29
Kudos: 592
Collections: Tales from the Cave





	A Full House

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this AU. I'm probably going to write more one-shots with this in the future.
> 
> Lmk if you guys like it as well!
> 
> Enjoy!

He had caught wind of a robbery going on in The Gotham City Bank. According to the witnesses Harley Quinn wasn’t alone, but she wasn’t with the Joker. Bruce kept his guard up as he scoped out the building. Hostages, about 14. Harley had her bat, a shotgun, and two pistols strapped at her side. Whoever was with her earlier must be in the vaults already.

Harley raised her shotgun, aiming at a crowd of men, bank tellers by the look of it. Looking closer, there were no children in the bank. Either she caught them at a lucky time, or she decided to let the kids go. However, it was unlike Harley to give up hostages, even if she wasn’t planning on hurting them. She is a smart woman, the more hostages, the less like the GCPD are to make a move in time.

Breaking through the skylight, Bruce landed in front of Harley. He kicked the gun out of her hand, before rolling back. She pulled out her hammer and took a swing at Bruce.

“Today was supposed to be a good day, Bats. Don’t you go ruining it for me,” Harley yelled as she swung at his side. Bruce tried to dodge, but the hammer still clipped his hip.

“I promised him that’d today be his day,” Harley said as she backflipped away from a punch Bruce threw. Him? Maybe the witness reports were wrong. If Joker was here, then he would need to keep him guard up. He knew Harley had lines she wouldn’t cross. No killing children was one of them, as well as at least trying a little to avoid killing innocent civilians. Joker had no lines whatsoever.

Bruce growled as he swept his leg, hitting Harley’s ankle and causing her to fall over.

“‘Course, running into Bats himself isn’t exactly a bad way to start the job,” She smirked as she rolled out of the way of two Batarangs. ‘Start the job’ implies that it’s someone new to the playing field. Before Bruce had a moment to think about it, a bundle of red, white, and black hit him from behind, causing him to lose balance as whoever it was flipped over his head and landed in a crouch next to Harley.

It was a boy, around 10. He was wearing black sneaker and knee pads over red and white diamond checkered tights. He had a short sleeved-sleeved, white tunic with red diamonds patterned into it. He had a black belt and gloves with red highlights, as well as a red domino mask.

The eyes weren’t whited out, so Bruce could see the child’s blue eyes, glittering with excitement. His wavy black hair curled around the side of his face, which still had traces of baby fat on it. If Bruce was any less composed, he might have cooed at the sight.

It was clear by the design of the costume and Harley’s earlier words, that they were working together. He was most likely a trainee of hers, but Harley wasn’t exactly the mentor type.

“You must be Batman. I’m Dick,” The boy said with a smile. Bruce wondered if Dick was his chosen alias, because if so, he really needed to talk to Harley about what she lets her sidekicks call themselves.

Dick must’ve understood his feelings about the name because he said next, “Yes, that’s my real name. Although, for a guy who named himself after a small furry mammal and goes around at night dressed like one, you don’t exactly have room to judge,” Bruce snorted.

Not letting his guard down, Bruce noticed the three bags to the left of him, they were black with a white diamond design adorning the handles. They were also filled to the brim with 100 dollar bills.

In his brief moment of distraction, Harley managed to get a good hit in his ribs. Bruce doubles over as Harley grabbed the kid and threw him on her back. He latched on as she grabbed the duffel bags. Dick let one hand go to give Bruce a wave and a smile as Harley carried him out the door.

Bruce didn’t bother chasing after them, making sure the hostages were fine was his first priority. Plus, he needed time to think about what exactly just happened.

Bringing a child into this was dangerous, but Bruce didn’t have much high ground here. He was chasing after the man who killed his parents since he was 10. He had no doubt Selina told Harley this, so he’d just sound like a hypocrite if he ever told Dick to quit because he was too young. Besides, even if he tried to convince him to quit, Bruce didn’t know him well enough to know how it would go over with both him and Harley. Then there is the matter of the fact he is a child, one who commits crimes. Bruce really didn’t want to fight a child.

So making him quit is most likely a dead end, as is fighting an actual child. It seems like his only option is to try to keep Dick safe and away from any major crimes. Which will be tough, considering Harley’s current relationship with the Joker. He could only hope she had enough sanity left to never let the Joker a where near that child.

\-----

Dick was 16 now and, dammit, Bruce has grown fond of him. He was energetic and always cracking a joke or bad pun. He could quip with the best of the rogues. Bruce was certain that it was him, with the help of Poison Ivy, that convinced Harley to dump the Joker for good. Bruce knew that their relationship was unhealthy and abusive, but he could never do anything about it.

Over the years, Dick’s costume became more streamlined. White spandex that miraculously never gets dirty, red belt, black boots, and gloves, as well as a red V on his chest.

Harley and Dick were both smart, Harley had multiple PhDs and Dick had intelligence that’s rare for someone his age. They were both very physically skilled. Harley used to be a gymnast. After they met the first time, Bruce did a background check in Dick. Orphaned at nine, ran away from the foster home where he ran into Harley. He used to be part of the acrobatics act at a circus and it shows in his fighting styles. Harley and Dick have all the skills to be dangerous rogues if they wanted too, but they don’t.

They just enjoy chaos. Robbing an occasional bank, taking down some corrupt position who was revealed to be a sexual predator, causing random small explosions in Gotham(half of which are from harmless glitter bombs). Harley kills, but not often, not since she and the Joker broke up. Dick only has one life on his hands. Tony Zucco, the man who killed his parents. After that, he never touched a gun again.

Bruce never really bothers trying to arrest them. As long as nobody is getting hurt, he leaves them to their devices. He has much bigger problems than the random stuff they get up to in their free time.

One of those much bigger problems being Catwoman trying to break into Lex Corp. While Lex Corp isn’t as advanced as Wayne Enterprises, they are still pretty far ahead of the pack. Selina is not a malevolent woman, she’s just looking out for herself and enjoying the thrill of the heist. However, even if Selina decides not to sell what she steals, the breach in security she might cause can leave the doors open for someone with fewer morals.

However, when Bruce arrived at the Lex Corp building in Gotham City, Selina wasn’t the one Bruce ran into. Another person was standing by the vent entrance on the roof, most likely standing guard.

He looked to be about 11, although small for his age. He had on black combat boots and dark gray pants. He had a black hoodie with little cat ears stitched onto the hood and red-tinted goggles laying on his hair rather than over his eyes. He had on gloves with silver claws at the end, similar to Selina's.

The boy's hair was black and curly. His eyes were a blue-green and they glared at Bruce from across the roof. He stood ready to fight. At the very least, it was clear Selina had taught his self-defense before she brought him out here.

Bruce sighed, now Selina had a sidekick? Was this going to become a trend?

Bruce raised his hands, stepping a little closer to the kid.

“Where’s Selina?” Bruce asked. The kid weighed his options for a moment before responded.

“What’s it to you, Buttman?” Wow. Great. Another snarky, child sidekick who decided to take a shot at Bruce’s name the minute they saw him. He and Dick would get along great.

Bruce took another step forward.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Bruce said. Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, right,” He scoffed. Jason was distrustful. That combined with his slight accent led Bruce to the conclusion that this kid was probably from Park Row, otherwise known as Crime Alley.

“I don’t hurt children,” Bruce started, trying to rationalize with the boy. Apparently, that was the wrong move.

“I’m not a child!” He shrieked, before barring his teeth. Bruce knew he was trying to emulate a scary animal, but he just looked adorable. Bruce sighed.

It was then Selina decided to make an appearance. The grate crashed open and she slid out as graceful as ever. Selina gave him a look that says she knew Bruce was already here. Jason probably pressed something that contacted her.

“Bat,” She greeted him. Selina walked closer throwing her arms around his neck. “You come to take me to dinner?” Her tone was playful. Bruce lightly put his hands on her hips.

“Depends on what you just stole,” Bruce said, playing along. She smiled, before drawing one hand back to reach into one of the side pockets on her costume. She then slid a flash drive into one of the compartments on Bruce’s utility belt.

“Return it will you, Bat? There is nothing on there that I can use. Tell Lex he’s no fun to steal from,” Selina pulled away with a wink. Bruce let a small smile grace his lips. However, the moment was ruined.

“Ewwwww,” The kid wrinkled his nose. “Get a room!”

Selina laughed. Her laugh sounds like bells, Bruce though with a smile.

“Bat this is Jason, Kitten this is Batman,” Selina introduced them. Jason walked over to them to stand next to Selina. Bruce realized now how tiny Jason was. He was barely 4’4”. Jason had to crane his neck to look up to Bruce.

“Yeah, I know who this clown is. Can we go? You promised to read another chapter of Pride and Prejudice with me,” Jason frowned, looking at Selina.. Bruce couldn’t help but few offended. He was not a clown, he was a Bat!

\-----

Three years passed and three of Bruce’s predictions came true. Dick did, in fact, adore Jason. He took him under his wing and said he’d be the best partner in crime/honorary brother/best friend. Dick’s words, not Bruce’s.

With Bruce and Selina’s relationship being what it is, he and Jason also saw each other outside of when they were Batman and Kitten (although recently, Jason she’s that name, he says he now what’s to go by Stray).

He was right, Jason did y’all to him once about his time in Crime Alley. His abusive father and addict mother. Funnily enough, Selina found him when he stole the tires of the Batmobile. Bruce always wondered who did that.

Jason became more trusting, he wasn’t as light-hearted as Dick, but he was sharp and street smart, as well as sarcastic as hell. Bruce, similar to what happened with Dick, grew attached. Both the 19-year-old and the 14-year-old became people that Bruce cared about. His relationship with Selina improved, as she tried to be a better role model for Jason. He even teamed up with Harley a few times when they had a common target.

Bruce’s third prediction also came true. Child sidekicks were definitely becoming a trend. Two new ones popped up that year. He had heard of Poison Ivy’s new partner but had never met him. Hemlock was the name the news used, but they didn’t have a clear picture of who it was.

In fact, it was while Bruce was trying to stop Ivy from turning Robinson Park into a jungle landscape that he met Ivy’s new partner.

The boy was 10, he had straight black hair and icy blue eyes. He was pale and looked at Bruce curiously like he was a puzzle. He wasn’t wearing a costume, just a pair of gray pants and hoodie, with no shoes. The boy was lying on a plant raised to Bruce’s eye level.

Bruce recognized him, Tim Drake, son of Janet and Jack Drake. Recently Tim had been reported missing to the police, Bruce has been looking into the investigation as well. Jack and Janet didn’t realize their son was gone for two months, even then, they waited another month to report it. Hoping for a ransom call so they could pay and keep it quiet from the news.

Poison Ivy had attacked one of the Drake Industries buildings right before Tim’s disappearance, but she wasn’t exactly the type to kidnap innocent children, so Bruce hadn’t suspected her to be the real culprit here.

However, Tim’s relaxed demeanor lead Bruce to believe he was here of his own will.

Right now, his arms and legs were trapped in the think vines and Pamela had disappeared into another room for a minute, leaving Tim to watch him. Tim was the first one to break the silence.

“Hello, Bruce,” He said. Despite the simplicity of the words, Bruce’s heart kept up into his throat. Tim knew his identity. Some villains knew. Harley was a therapist, she figured it out pretty quickly. Bruce told Dick when they had gotten trapped under a collapsed building and Dick started panicking. Selina knew since the first time they... well. She had told Jason with Bruce’s permission. Bruce hadn’t told Ivy, and he didn’t think she cared enough about who he was under the mask to really try to figure out. Now, there was this 10-year-old who knew his closest guarded secret.

Thankfully, the next words out of his mouth were “I won’t tell.” Bruce relaxed, but only slightly. He had met Tim maybe once? Twice? At a gala where he said ‘hi’ and their interaction ended there. Bruce had no idea how Tim found out or if he could be trusted.

“How?” Bruce asked. Tim smiles, his eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

“Well, uh, I followed you for a while. You were this mystery no one else had been able to solve. It’s not like I anybody was trying to stop me,” Tim said, prompting Bruce to remind himself to look into the Drakes and possible neglectful activities later. “You have the same body measurements as Bruce Wayne. And I plotted your patrol course, you try to switch it up, but the place of origin is always near Wayne Manor. There were other smaller factors, but your reaction when I called you Bruce really sealed the deal,” Tim said, leaning forward and turned his head slightly to the left. Bruce silently cursed himself, he shouldn’t have responded.

Pamela chooses that moment to make an entrance. Tim didn’t say anything, but he still kept that look trained on Bruce. Normally Bruce was the detective, but now it feels swapped.

However, Tim stood by his word. He never told a soul, unless given explicit permission by Bruce.

He also never interfered much in the field. Pamela was very protective of him, even fighting off a battalion of police officers when they found out where the missing Drake kid was. Tim would use his technology and investigative skills to help Pamela determine where the green is at most risk and who was doing the damage. If they weren’t on opposing sides of the law, Bruce would be impressed by the efficiency of the team.

However, about two years later, Tim got caught up in an attack. He had lost a lot of blood, and Ivy was the only available donor. He couldn’t manipulate plants as Ivy could, but he was pretty good at it. His eyes turned green whenever he used his powers, and his skin retained a green-tinted. However, when his abilities were inactive, he still had the same calculating blue eyes Bruce had seen the first time they met.

About two months after Bruce first met Tim, he met another sidekick. Well, met isn't the right word. The Riddler was on TV. It was the same as usual, "You have 24 hours to solve my puzzle, Batman." This time, however, he had a girl with him. Blonde-haired, blue-eyed, maybe 12 years old. Called herself, Enigma.

She was wearing a suit like the Riddler, except it was purple and the number of question marks was limited. Unlike Ed's, who has no restraint or self-respect when choosing what clothes he'll wear on national television. She was wearing a think black domino mask with a black outline.

However, once Bruce located Ed, she wasn't there. Bruce didn't run into her from another month after that. During that time, he did some digging. Stephanie Brown, her mother was a drug addict and her father was a C-list villain, Cluemaster, with reports of domestic abuse as well as other things. If Bruce had the guess, she partnered with Riddler out of pure spite for her father.

Although, while her files said Stephanie was smart, it was clear she was entirely self-taught in combat. However, Ed wasn't exactly a bruiser type, so he wasn't expecting much. They ran into each other on accident. Bruce had just stopped Penguin from bringing in another large shipment of guns through the docks, and Ed and Stephanie just happened to be in the vicinity.

If his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, it looked like they were just eating ice cream. It was at one of the harbor-side restaurants. Ed looked at him. Bruce looked at Ed. Stephanie gave him a peace sign. Bruce tilted his head to the side. They didn't seem to be doing anything illegal, and Bruce didn't usually bring the rogues back to Arkham unless they had broken a law after they had gotten out the last time. He paused for a moment before Stephanie gave him a little shooing motion with her hand.

Bruce laughed at the audacity before shooting a line and swinging away.

\-----

Four years later, Dick was 23, now going by Jester. He nd Harley still caused a lot of chaos, but they settled down for the most part. Harley and Pamela were set to get married next January. Dick was now dating the Commissioner's daughter, which was ironic. They visited for holidays. Jason was 18. After he and Selina had gotten engaged and broke it off, then got engaged again, and broken it off, then finally got married, both he and Selina moved to the manor part-time. Well, Selina moved there for good, Jason split his time between his own flat in Gotham, the Manor, and he seemed to be spending an unusual amount of time in Star City. Jason hadn't told them much, but he thinks it has something to do with one of Green Arrow's partners, 20-year-old Roy Harper.

Tim was 14 now, and he had moved into Harley's apartment with Pam. Dick was excited about that, he said he was just collecting little brothers. Jason wasn't too excited, as he now had to share Dick with Tim, but he grew to like the boy over time. Bruce did too. He wasn't ashamed to admit he had even asked the boy's advice on certain cases. Tim was also quite the nerd, he had recommended many movies for Bruce to watch. He even watched Star Trek with him when Pam, Harley, and Dick were out of town and Tim had stayed with Bruce.

Stephanie was 16 and she was wilder than any teenager Bruce had ever met, with the exception of Dick. She didn’t take crap from anyone and she was just as smart as the Riddler, if not more creative. She bounced between places. Sometimes with Ed, sometimes with Tim at Pam and Ivy’s. She even spent a few nights here so she and Selina could work on her fighting technique.

Selina and Bruce were down in the cave when it happened. The League of Shadows had sent a group of assassins to kill Selina and Jason, who was upstairs sleeping at the time. Ra’s didn’t like how he had a family, a support system. The Demon’s Head still wanted Bruce to be his heir. Or so Bruce thought. There were five assassins here. Dressed in red and black. The leader was short, if Bruce didn’t know any better, he’d thought it was a child. However, he seemed to have a personal grudge with his wife and step-son.

Bruce and Selina have taken down four of the assassins, but the leader had disappeared. Bruce had a feeling he knew where he went.

Sprinting upstairs, Bruce spammed the door open to Jason’s room, only to find the assassin unconscious.

Jason apparently wasn’t sleeping, considering Roy Harper was standing there, shirtless. Jason himself only had on a pair of red sweatpants that he probably borrowed from Dick. He could practically feel Selina’s smirk behind him, as Roy turned red. Bruce sent one glare the red-heads ways and Roy was grabbing his shirt and scrambling out the window.

Jason, however, seemed unfazed, if not a little bit peeved.

“This demon child just ruined my evening,” Jason said, grabbing the assassin by the back of his shirt and throwing him at Bruce. Bruce caught the assailant, and he was tiny. Bruce could hold him with one arm, how this child managed to get so far was beyond Bruce. Selina reaches over and peeled off the mask.

Bruce would say he was about 10, and while his young age was concerning considering he was an assassin, that wasn’t the most alarming thing about him. He was almost a carbon copy of Bruce at that age. The only difference being the boy's darker skin tone and his eyes. Bruce couldn’t see the color of them while he was sleeping, but the shape belonged to a woman he loved a long time ago, Talia al Ghul.

He and Selina shared a look.

“What? How is he?” Jason asked, gaining no response.

“Hello?” He asked again as Bruce carried the child out the door.

“Ok, but I’m keeping the brat’s sword!” Jason shouted after them.

It was confirmed via DNA test a few hours later. Bruce had a son (He already has sons, his mind whispered traitorously). Selina left a few minutes after the test came back, saying she wanted to check on Jason. Bruce knew she really just needed some space, it was okay, he did too. 

Bruce put his head in his hands. What was he going to do with a 10-year-old assassin child he never knew he had?

Nothing, apparently, seeing as the child had somehow woken and escaped the holding cell within the past hour.

Bruce and Selina spent months searching. Dick, Jason, Tim, and Steph pitched in. Harley and Pam even helped them for a little bit, but they were busy planning their wedding. They only came into contact with the kid when he wanted them too. He has made three attempts on Selina’s life, two on Jason and Dick each, and one on both Tim and Steph. Gradually, Bruce learned more and more about him.

Damian, his son’s name was Damian. His goal: to be Bruce’s sole heir. He was skilled, for a ten-year-old, but nowhere near experience as the others. He was arrogant and had a superiority complex, created from years of Talia and Ra’s promising him the world.

It took a lot of convincing to get the others to not kill Damian where he stood. While Dick had an aversion to murder, he would do it if necessary. Jason, Tim, and Steph had no such aversion, they only avoided it for Bruce’s sake. It was clear Damian was getting on their nerves, he was just good enough to avoid capture, but not enough to beat them.

Bruce was contemplating letting them off the case, but he had to admit, they were helping. Dick seemed to have the most effect. If he didn’t know Damian was trying to kill them all, he would think that Dick’s chaos was growing on the child.

It took four more months of tracking and fighting and talking for Damian to leave the League is Shadows. Now Bruce had a tiny assassin child living with him. Damian still threatened to end them all, but there wasn’t any truth behind the threats. The only time he was halfway serious was around Tim, he seemed to despise the Meta.

If someone had told him 13 years ago, that he, Batman, a hero, would be so close to criminal children. To consider them family, he would’ve never believed them. Now, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He loved Selina with all his heart. Damian lived with him and he seemed to be getting better every day. Jason eventually announced his engagement to one Roy Harper. Dick and Barbara got married. Somehow, Jason, Roy, and Dick and Barbara made the whole villain-hero relationship work. Pamela and Harley named Bruce Tim’s honorary godfather. Cluemaster was found dead in Blackgate, and Steph seemed happier than ever. While they did have their arguments, like when they stabbed someone for the fun of it, he loved his kids.


End file.
